Apprend moi
by Splanchnique
Summary: Un hôtel immense, plein de gens à rencontrer, un seul qui lui ouvre la porte. / YAOI Shin x Marco / Oui je sais ce que vous vous dites. Non c'est même pas un délire. n.n'


**Tududum et un autre one-shot! Pour le tournoi final en Amérique**

**Ouiii je sais pourquoi vous êtes là (j'parle pas du M) Keuwa, Shin et Marco, nan mais ça va pas elle a dévissé un boulon?  
Ben nan. Déjà c'pas moi qui ai eu cette idée à la base, et pis en fait, physiquement j'trouve qu'ils s'accordent bien (ésthétiquement parlant, j'veux dire) Et puis finalement ça a été assez facile à mettre en scène.**

**Et puis bon, vous commencez à me faire confiance?  
Nan?**

* * *

**Apprend-moi**

L'hôtel qui avait été loué pour eux aux Etats-Unis était proprement gigantesque. Chacun pouvait avoir sa chambre ou presque, et Marco ne connaissait même pas le tiers de ses équipiers. Aussi avait-il entreprit d'aller faire connaissance avec chacun d'eux. Que dire, c'était dans son caractère.  
Il avait été reçu plus ou moins agréablement. Bamba, Riku, Tetsuma par exemple, lui avait refermé la porte au nez sans un mot de plus. Il n'avait pas osé frappé à celles de Kid et d'Hiruma pour papoter. Il savait ce qu'il risquait.  
Sakuraba et Takami l'avaient gentiment rejeté, de par sa réputation ourdie par d'autres joueurs, et le seul qui l'accueillit fut étonnement Shin. Parce qu'en vérité, les rumeurs ne l'intéressaient guère, et il préférait juger par lui-même.

Il lui avait décoché son plus beau sourire et tendu une bouteille de coca en cadeau pour l'avoir laissé entrer. Shin avait pris la boisson, l'avait regardé intensément pendant un moment et lui avait rendu.  
Sûrement parce que ça ne rentrait pas dans sa catégorie unique d'aliments : « nutritifs et utiles pour un match »

Marco avait haussé les épaules et l'avait finalement décapsulé pour lui, tandis que le linebacker s'était détourné pour déballer ses affaires, presque ignorant de son visiteur.

« Je suis Marco Reiji, safety. Tu es bien Seijuro Shin, non ?  
- Exact.  
- Enchanté ! »

Un nouveau sourire radieux, et il avala une gorgée de coca. Pourtant Shin n'était ni bavard, ni un minimum intéressé par la raison sa présence ici ou par qui il était.  
Safety, ça devait lui suffire à le définir dans cette équipe.

Il s'approcha du grand brun et sursauta quand il se retourna vers lui, brusquement, quand il finit de vider sa valise. Un soubresaut assez fort pour que le métis sente une tâche humide s'étaler sur sa chemise.  
Il aurait dû boire plus vite, la bouteille aurait été moins pleine et il n'aurait pas foutu sa chemise en l'air. Le sucre, ça ne pardonnait pas.

«...Désolé.  
- Oh ! C'est rien, pas grave ! J'en ai d'autres.  
- Je vais nettoyer ça. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que Shin déboutonna sa chemise et lui ôta pour aller la faire tremper dans la salle d'eau adjacente. Sans même une arrière-pensée. D'accord. Et il sortait comment maintenant. Non pas qu'il soit si pudique mais se balader torse-nu dans tout l'hôtel lui paraissait un peu… dérangeant.  
Pas le choix, il attendrait ici, assis sur le lit par exemple. Il considérant sa bouteille à moitié vide désormais du regard et la siffle cul-sec.  
Pas une deuxième fois.

Shin avait l'habitude de s'occuper de ce genre de choses. Il vivait seul et faisait sa propre lessive. Une fois la chemise noire trempant dans de l'eau brûlante, il ressortit de la salle de bain, et ses yeux se posèrent de suite sur Marco, assis sur le matelas, balançant sa bouteille maintenant vide entre les doigts.  
La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était que la forme de ses muscles était parfaite. Il avait rarement vu ça et tomba immédiatement sous le charme de ce corps tout en nerfs et en tendons. Le regard céruléen du safety se tournèrent vers lui et le métis sourit.

« T'aurais pas un T-shirt ou quelque chose du genre ? J'aimerais bien sortir habillé, tu comprends ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse tout de suite, et Marco l'observa se mettre en mouvement vers lui, visage fermé –comme à son habitude. Peut-être avait-il autre chose que les sweats d'Oujou dans sa valise, avec un peu de chance. Parce que honnêtement, il ne se voyait pas se balader avec ce truc blanc avec une croix bleue sur le dos.  
Et pendant qu'il était perdu dans ces considérations vestimentaires, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et de doux se poser sur ses lèvres. Celles de Shin, réalisa-t-il après quelques bonnes secondes d'égarement.

Il se débattit enfin quand il fut coincé entre les draps et le corps du linebacker mais ce type avait une poigne d'acier. Il réussit enfin à rompre le baiser.

« S…Shin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend enfin ?! »

Il se surprit à frémir quand les doigts du brun s'attardèrent sur sa joue, glissant sur son épaule puis sur son bras. Il ferma à demi les yeux quand une main s'égara sur son torse, jusqu'à son ventre, et un peu plus bas. Le métis laissa échapper un doux gémissement, sous ces mains fortes et caressantes.  
Mais ce soupir remit les idées de Shin en place, qui s'écarta soudain, les joues rouges.

« … Pardon. »

D'accord, au vu de sa réaction, il n'avait jamais connu cette situation. C'était dommage qu'il n'ait pas continué, il avait l'air plutôt doué malgré son inexpérience. Il fallait sûrement juste… le pousser un peu.

« Rien de grave, dit le safety en se redressant, face au linebacker. Recommence, voir. »

Le brun cligna des yeux, abasourdi. Oui, cette mèche blanche venait bien de l'inviter à réitérer son geste, pas vrai ? Hésitant, il effleura cette joue pâle du bout des doigts, et il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Marco. C'était plus maladroit, moins instinctif, mais c'était plaisant.  
Ils restèrent un long moment soudés l'un à l'autre, les mains de Shin en coupe sous le visage fin du semi-italien. Puis il se détacha, rougissant, interrogeant son nouvel équipier du regard. Est-ce que c'était bien ? Est-ce que c'était tellement mauvais qu'il ne recommenceraient plus ? Marco sourit, rassurant, et encadra le brun de ses bras, frottant son nez contre le sien.

« Pas mal. Mais va falloir que je t'apprenne deux ou trois trucs.  
- Comme quoi ? »

Shin adorait apprendre, et il était curieux de savoir comment il pouvait améliorer ce genre d'exercice. Comme dans tout, ça ne devait être qu'une question d'entraînement. Le safety happa sa bouche de la sienne, et passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres pour l'inciter à les lui ouvrir. Presque instinctivement, il accéda à la requête du joueur d'Hakushuu, et sentit quelque chose d'humide s'infiltrer entre ses dents. Quelque chose de doux. Sa langue, sûrement, qui venait danser avec la sienne.  
Il n'avait pas eu tort, il y avait mieux qu'un chaste baiser. Bien mieux.

Les bras de Marco s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et il vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses de ses jambes placées en tailleur. Il le sentait hésitant, un peu déboussolé, mais les mains du brun trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes le chemin jusqu'à son ventre et son torse. Reculant son visage de quelques centimètres, le métis sourit.

« C'est meilleur, pas vrai ? »

Le linebacker se contenta d'acquiescer. Cette fougueuse embrassade avait réveillé quelque chose au creux de ses reins, une sensation brûlante qui lui envahissait le bas-ventre. L'adolescent assit sur lui le remarqua très vite, et posa une main sur son entrejambe, lui arrachant un petit soupir de contentement.

« Vraiment meilleur on dirait. »

Il aurait rougi de honte d'être dans cet état si Marco n'avait pas l'air aussi détendu. Contrairement à lui, cette mèche blanche avait dû en voir d'autres pour ne pas s'offusquer de ce genre de réaction.

Par contre, il piqua furieusement un fard quand le safety déboutonna son pantalon pour prendre sa virilité en main, et quand il lui vola un baiser avant de laisser courir ses doigts sur ce membre dur, provoquant en lui un émoi encore inconnu.  
Son tortionnaire souriait gentiment, et déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, laissant une marque bleue derrière leur passage après une aspiration ou une morsure. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à retenir ses gémissements de pur plaisir, sous ses caresses implacables, et crispait ses mains sur la taille de son compagnon.  
Le corps fin lui échappa soudain, et les doigts agiles furent remplacés par une bouche chaude, apparemment experte. Un va-et-vient si plaisant qu'il en était presque douloureux lui fit perdre la raison, et il dut s'adosser à la tête du lit, une main dans les cheveux de son partenaire, l'autre crispée sur les draps, pour endurer ça. Il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps.

Marco relâcha son emprise sur le brun et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, en le fixant intensément, comme une invitation. La poitrine de Shin s'abaissait et se relevait rapidement, comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures et le métis sut en surprenant ce regard interrogateur, qu'il ne savait pas comment devait se passer la suite. Alors il déboucla sa propre ceinture.  
Saisissant délicatement une des mains fortes du linebacker, il lui lécha les doigts, consciencieusement, et sous les yeux surpris du joueur d'Oujou, les guida en lui, instruisant Shin de la façon de procéder. Il comprit vite, et se mut doucement dans ce fourreau de chair, sous les gémissements du safety.

Il ne regardait plus seulement son corps, et la façon dont il était fait, mais aussi son visage, submergé par le désir. Pour lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de nouvelles aides de Marco pour comprendre ce qu'il devait maintenant faire. Il se retira de son partenaire, et lui saisit timidement les hanches, tandis que le métis se postait juste au dessus de son entrejambe fièrement dressée. Il chevaucha son compagnon en se mordant la lèvre, crispant ses mains sur les épaules larges du brun.  
Un petit temps d'adaptation, et Marco amorça ses mouvements, pendant que Shin fermait les yeux, mâchoire serrée.

« Marco… »

Ce gémissement attisa les sens de l'intéressé, et il accéléra le rythme, arrachant de sa propre gorge des cris d'extase. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à son amant pour se libérer en lui, trop inexpérimenté pour faire durer le plaisir.  
Mais ça lui suffit pour le suivre quelques instants plus tard sur son ventre, et il posa sa tête au creux du cou musclé du linebacker, hors d'haleine.

Shin n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ses équipiers se lamentaient toujours de ne pas avoir de petite amie. Il était presque sûr que les garçons étaient beaucoup plus intéressants.

Marco déposa un baiser sur cette gorge palpitante, à bout de forces, les mains posées à plat sur les cuisses du brun. Il garderait bien en mémoire le numéro de cette chambre. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre.

Et tant mieux.


End file.
